Surrender
'Surrender'http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/10/revenge-episode-309-title-revealed.html is the 9th episode of Season 3 and is the 53rd episode overall. Summary As the wedding of the century quickly approaches, Emily puts the finishing touches on her final takedown. But the tighter Emily holds the Graysons in her grasp, the more they slip through her fingers. Recap During a photo shoot for the wedding, Daniel says they should keep the baby news a secret for the time being. Emily believes he may be hiding things just so Sara won’t leave him. Margaux sets up an ornery Lydia Davis in a luxury suite while she confirms sources. She needs proof that David Clarke was framed. Margaux instructs Lydia to lay low until her story is complete. That’s not going to happen. While working out seating arrangements for the wedding, Emily and Victoria notice clothes falling from the sky. They head upstairs to see the culprit raiding the Grayson Manor closet. Both ladies are stunned to see Lydia Davis standing before them. Lydia notices that Conrad’s clothes are missing. This suggests trouble in paradise to her. Victoria says she went back on their plan to both disappear because her children were in danger. Lydia gets into a mini catfight with Emily as she’s leaving the manor. She pushes her to the ground. Daniel rushes to Emily’s side. Victoria thinks he’s making too big of a deal over a little fall until Daniel blurts out that his bride-to-be is pregnant. The queen is not pleased to learn that she’s going to be a grandmother. Daniel lets Sara know that he hasn’t been avoiding her on purpose. Things have just become a bit more complicated. Sara is not willing to wait. Charlotte wants to fix things. She has a heart-to-heart with Daniel, who admits that the way he feels about Sara makes him question everything with Emily. He’s stunned when the press swarm in on the bride/groom-to-be as they make their way to a doctor’s appointment. Someone tipped them off. Emily makes sure that Daniel knows that the only person they told was her mother. Victoria lets her son know that Emily is hip to his night with Sara. That doesn’t matter. Daniel assures her that he’s still marrying Emily. Sara confronts him about the pregnancy. Daniel has fallen in love with her, but the baby means they can’t be together. Sara returns the necklace he gave her. She says goodbye. A devastated Daniel drops the necklace into the water. Charlotte lets her mom know that they shouldn’t have interfered. She’s done meddling. She advises Victoria to stop, too. Jack surprises Margaux with dinner at the office. They haven’t had much time together lately. Jack notices a file on Conrad during his visit. He asks Nolan for help. He wants to keep track of what exactly Margaux is writing about Conrad. Margaux isn’t the only one reporting on him. Time Magazine is also doing a piece. At least, that’s what Conrad thinks. In reality, this is just Lydia’s way of luring him to her suite. Conrad is stunned. He’s also still very interested in Lydia. She’s interested in him, too. She secretly records their chat. Thanks to Aiden, Margaux learns her secret source had a guest. Lydia claims she was just trying to trap Conrad, but says she got nothing. Margaux terminates their business deal, but may have a new lead courtesy of Nolan. Aiden lets Emily know that it won’t be long before Lydia is crawling back to Conrad. This is exactly what happens. That’s cool. It’ll keep Lydia busy while the takedown plan moves forward. Emily swiped a bracelet from Victoria. She has every intention of returning it as soon as it’s covered in gunshot residue. Aiden works Emily hard during her training exercises in the pool. She needs to be prepared for the takedown. While Emily is underwater, an engagement ring is slipped onto her finger. She pops up to see trees decorated with lights behind Aiden. He planned all this with a little help from Nolan. Aiden proposes even though his true love is technically getting married to Daniel the next day. Be that as it may, Emily accepts his proposal. Their night of passion ends when Daniel calls. That means duty calls. The lead Nolan gave Margaux was Jack, who tells her that Conrad is responsible for the deaths of his wife and his brother. He didn’t want to tell her about this so he could protect her. Margaux believes that telling Conrad’s story would mean losing Jack. This is not something she’s willing to risk. Margaux says, “There will be other stories, but there is only one Jack Porter.” Daniel speaks about what went down with Sara. It’s over now. He’s all in with Ems and the baby. Elsewhere, Lydia gets permission from Conrad to peruse his old photos. She finds the picture she saw in “Guilt". It features a brunette Emily Thorne posing as a waitress. This could throw a monkey wrench into the revenge plan. There’s another huge problem. Victoria stops by to tell Emily that she will not be attending her wedding. This is going to make it tough to frame her for murder. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello *Nazneen Contractor as Jessica Roche *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-starring Cast *Juan Alfonso as Delivery Guy Quotes : Lydia Davis (To Emily): It looks like you've seen a ghost. ---- : Nolan Ross: What does every pretty blonde who comes to the Hamptons wants? Revenge. ---- :Victoria Grayson: Emily is a con artist! :Daniel Grayson: She is going to be my wife! ---- : Victoria Grayson: I think she's fine. : Daniel Grayson: Mom, she's pregnant. ---- :Lydia Davis: I'd be dead if it wasn't for your wife's momentary lapse in evil ---- :Emily: I think you've cornered the market on falling, Lydia ---- :Lydia Davis: Don't just stand there. Zip me up ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x09 Promo Preview "Surrender" (HD) Season 3 Episode 9|Promo Revenge Sneak Peek 1 Surrender|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge - 3x09, "Surrender" (sneak peek 2 legendado)|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 3x09 1.jpg 3x09 2.jpg 3x09 3.jpg 3x09 4.jpg 3x09 5.jpg 3x09 6.jpg 3x09 7.jpg 3x09 8.jpg 3x09 9.jpg 3x09 10.jpg 3x09 11.jpg 3x09 12.jpg 3x09 13.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes